Pheonix Heart
by Desolate12
Summary: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic, it follows three OC's Who are out on a mission for there guild till the mission goes ary and they find out the truth about there guild. Also I'm sorry about any typos in the story I'm running off of word pad and it doesn't have spell check.
1. Chapter 1

"Phoenix Heart"

Today was the day, It was my teams first board mission. Our first ever contribution to our guild, Phoenix Heart. We had to go meet a women in a small villiage known as Drit. The pay was a bit mediocre but being that it was our first Master decided we should try an easy one. The womens name was Marrigold, she was the inn keeper there and she need us to fight some monster that had raided the villiage a few times that week. My team consisted of three people and a cat, if you want to call the little devil that. We couldn't afford transport to Drit but it was only a four day walk from our small guild hall which was nestled in a forrest that was said to be haunted by evil spirits, but that was just a tale that the Master had cooked up so that our guild was left alone.

"Oi, Ryu we have to get going, We told Marigolg we would be there by as fast as we could."

"WE WOULD'NT HAVE TO WALK IF YOU HADN'T SPENT OUR SHARE OF THE GUILD ALLOWANCE ON FOOD FOR THAT DEVIL!"

"Its not my fault hes picky"

"Yes it is, sorry but you're an enabler, make him eat what we eat, be sides that food makes his breath stink."

"It doesn't matter now anyway, just hurry up"

"Im already done, wheres Tanuma?"

"Hes waiting out side with Cubby, we plan on taking the undergrove route since the other ways will put us behind schedule"

"I know remember it was my plan"

"Oh yeah"

The rest of our guild was either out on a mission or drunk and passed out in the tavern part of our guild the master was in his 'office' if yo could call it that it was actually amagic honing room were guild members would go for 1 on 1 traing sessions with master. I have so many found memories in that room since master raise me and trained me to use the magic i do now, he actually taught Tanuma, Jax, and I all of our magics and raised us. The guild members weren't around much they were always on jobs and if they weren't they were passed out in the tavern i didn't actually know many of them.

As me and Jax made our way out to the front of the guild we saw a winged animal circling over head as i flew closer i realized what it was, A black cat in a full business suit with a bow tie land on Jax's Shoulder

"JAAAAAAAAAAAX, Tanuma threatened to feed me that gruel again."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah he said i shamed him by not eating his cooking, but he should know that a gentleman only eat delicate food not that grub that he makes." Cubby said as he sneered at the approaching chef

"What did you say, You want to be the next ingredient in my meat loaf?!" Tanuma said sneering back at the cat

"You heard..." he was stop abrubtly by Jax bopping him on the head "OOOOOw that hurt, what was that for?"

"A gentleman does not insult another person, he kindly acknowledges the difference of opinion and then changes the topic to one that both parties agree on, now what do you say ti Tanuma" Jax said to Cubby in that annoying parental tone he always took with his little demon.

"I Apologize Chef-san for being out of line with my..."

"Oi if you guys keep talking we'll never get there" i said about a hunderd paces from them, The feeling of my first real mission was one of the greatest i had ever felt, it was a mixture of anticpation, excitement and a bit of fear. I allowed the others to catch up. Tanuma and Jax were discussing what Drit my look like, considering none of us had ever really ventured to far from the guild hale since we each of us had arrived there. It seems like so long ago...

"Ryu, come inside dinners ready."

"Yes Mama."

i turned and said good bye to the kids i was playing with as they left my yard and ran towards the house i didn't realize how hungry i was to Mama called me. As i got to the door the smell of chicken filled my nostrils. Papa was already sitting at the table smilling when i walked in.

"How was your day Ryu?

"It was great Papa, we played King of Fiore, and i got to be king, i made everyone play a game where they had to kick the ball into a target and whoever hit it hardest got to become a knight, but then i got board and we just kicked the ball to eachother. 'My stomach started to growl'

"Soumds like you worked up quite the appetite, good thing i made your favorite chicken with mashed potates and corn." said Mama as she was bringing the food into our dining room with a bright smile on her face that would cheer anyone up "Remember you have to be in bed after dinner tomorrows the summer festival and you get to be one of the celestial spirits."

"I can't wait, Hana is going to be one too shes right next to me in our parade line"

"So are you going to tell us who you're going to be yet?" asked Papa "How will we know which one is you?"

"Hana is going to be Aries, just look for her then you will see me, i want it to be a surprise."

After dinner was over Mama made me take a bath, my least favorite thing to do, but with all the excitement for tommorrow i didn't put up a fight .

"Mama?"

"Yes, Ryu?"

"When I get older I wanna be a wizard like Papa"

"Are you sure, Papa has a lot of responsibilities, He has to protect the villiage, fix problems and train all the other wizards on how to get better."

"I know, when I'm older i wanna protect people just like Papa."

"Ok, But promise me one thing, don't stay in our villiage forever, explore the world, meet new people, make so many friends and protect them all but also let them protect you and never forget that your father and i will always be with you"

"I promise Mama"

"Good night my darling boy, I love you"

"I love you too.

That morning Mama woke me up early in the morning got me dressed and sent me off to the small school in town, my class was only made up of 12 students which is why we were picked to be the celestial spirits. Hana was already there in her costume waving to me as i walked into the room

"RYYYYUUU-KUN" she yelled from the teachers desk. Hana was my best friend she had darker brown hair with deep blue eyes, her father was Papa's right hand man and also a wizard.

"Hi Hana, I like your costume."

"Thanks Ryu-kun, do you need help with yours?"

"No, I've got it" i said as i grabbed the costume from my cubby hole and walked to the bathroom, i pulled on the golden suit of armor, or a fabric look a like, and matching pants.

i also put on my fake ears which seemed to match my sandy brown hair, i looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, i was Leo the Lion, as i stepped out of the bathroom i saw that more of my classmateshad arrived and were now standing in line to put on there costumes i walked over to where Hana was sitting and sat down next to her we giggled and made jokes about everyones costume then the teacher told us to line up since the festival was about to start, we were to parade through the townsquare in front of all of the town while a small band played music that would start the Celestial Festival. But just as we were lining up a loud bang was here from outside, then another, that when the screaming start and in the middle of all that a ferocious howl could be.


	2. Chapter 2

The screaming could be heard from the school as dozens of people were running towards us calling for there kids the howling continued to pierce my ears as i watched explosions blast in a line that was heading for.. My house i said panicking when i didn't see mama running towards me, as i started at a run i heard my teacher yelling for me and i heard the sound of an adult's feet start to dart after me, i wasn't the fastest runner in my class so they caught me. It was Hana s father Whoa there Ryu where the hell do you think your going. I'm going to help with whatever that thing is, it's what my Papa would do. Well you're not as old as him and he would kill me if i let you go there, that thing is to dangerous for you to be near. I don't care LET ME GO! I'm sorry kid i can't do that YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO! i yell as he starts to drag me in the direction of the towns escape route PAPA NEEDS ME! when he wouldn't let go i realized that i couldn't talk my way out, so it was time to use the magic my father had taught me. TAKE OVER: Seraph Soul Wings sprouted from my back throwing Hana s father off guard which gave me the opportunity i need to escape i jumped into the air and flew towards my house, Father told me not to use this magic in front of anyone unless it was an emergency since Mama didn't want me to learn magic in the first place. Hana s father continued to yell as i flew off, his magic wouldn't be able to catch me without hurting me so he turned around and started looking for his daughter, not knowing fully the scene he was letting my fly into to OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII RYU WAKE UP screamed Tanuma holding a bowl of what smelling like eggs We ve got about two more hours til we reach Marigolds Inn and it looks like it's going to rain, so eat up. i wolfed down the eggs complimenting them between mouthfuls. Cubby was the only one still asleep since Jax could carry him anywhere without disturbing his sleep. So did the request form say anything about what we were going to be doing? i ask stretching my limbs as we walk.  
No all it says is that she ll tell us when we get to the Inn, Master said the mysterious ones are always the most exciting. Jax said with a twinkling in his eye.  
Oh so what you re saying is you guys are going to fight for a bit then i'm going to have to clean up like the last exciting fight we had. i say reflecting back to a fight we had with a few patrons that had thought they wouldn't pay for the mass amount of beer they drank in the guild tavern. If i recall you started the fight when they told you your drinks weren't good enough to pay for, but then you got bored when you started to win and i had to finish the fight. i said with fake annoyance Well maybe people should stop talking a big game when they can't back it, especial when they are trying to be thieves. Yeah but you should also finish something you start. Whatever. Hey guys there is smoke coming from the direction of Drit Tanuma says a few paces ahead of us. i looked up and saw a pillar of black smoke rising from the direction of Dirt. That looks bad let's hurry i say starting to run.

When we reached Dritt we didn t see what we thought we would. that being a village a blaze and people screaming and fleeing for their lives, but what we did see was an entire village gathered round an immense pyre of scarlet red flames they were all dressed in fancy black clothes and they all seemed to be crying or grieving, we knew what was going on we had read about it in books master had but we had never been to one, and it definitely didn't feel good, the feeling of the village was cold and sorrowful. This was a funeral and by the way everyone was gathered it had to be someone important, we made our way to the Inn the door was locked so Marigold had to be at the funeral so we waited at the front step choosing not to bother the mourning people.  
It seemed like we had waited for hours for the innkeeper to show when she finally our jaws dropped (if you guys have watched one piece imagine the men of Kama island but with a southern american accent) Marigold was the ugliest man with makeup and a wig that we had ever seen, and that's saying something because trust me there have been some creatures that have visited the tavern many times.  
Oh my, you three must be the wizards i sent for, thank goodness i don't think our village can take another funeral. Who died? i asked and How? It was another one of our guardians Guardians? we all ask at the same time Do you not know the history of our village? come inside and i will tell you all about it we did as Marigold said taking our seats on the bar stools in front of Marigold The founder of Drit was a Make magic user he could create giant golems out of the monster he fought using their life force to make the protectors of our village, but lately a giant monster has been attacking every night killing our guardians one by one we had about 30 to before the attack but now only 5 remain each guardian has a name and is taken care of by a host family,and each guardian protects the village once every 30 days. Each mayor is taught the maker magic of the founder but there haven't been any monsters to claim the life force of so the mayor and a small hunting party went out to find monsters to harvest but they have yet to return that was twelve days ago and if this beast keeps coming we won't be able to fight him off soon enough. So the job i need you to perform is to stop that beast doing whatever is necessary. Can you do it? Of course that what we re here for Excellent Marigold exclaims Ill prepare you a room the beast will be hard when night falls..

Sorry for the super late update guys, I ve been stressed out with college and work. Plus i fudged up and messed up saving so i had to rewrite this whole chapter over again, it's been one big mess in my life lately but nevertheless i hope you all enjoyed this installment in my first fanfic phoenix heart and i hope you continue to read my work.  
P.S. I forget to describe my OCs so i'm going to do that underneath here.

Ryu Makiba Age: 18 Hair: Sandy Blonde Style: Cut into a hard part Eyes: Hazel Height: 6 5 Usual style: Cut off jean shorts with a black shirt and an unzipped maroon short sleeved hoodie Guild Sign Location: Right Bicep

Tanuma Framer Age: 18 Hair: Bright Green Eyes: Purple Height: 6 1

Usual style: Chefs wardrobe minus the hat usually white or black Guild Sign: Forearm

Jax (no last name)  
Age: yet to be determined Hair: Black Eyes: Silver Height: 5 9 Usual style: Red Shirt with a leather strapped carrier for his cat and Black and red shorts Guild sign: Neck 


End file.
